


Promise

by haosmullet



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Chan is kinda bad, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends, Fluff and Angst, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Happy Ending, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Sickfic, We are better together feelings, because he always is, but he has a reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haosmullet/pseuds/haosmullet
Summary: To follow a dream could be difficult, sometimes. But Jisung knew that they were better being together. They'd be happy just like that.





	Promise

Jisung didn’t know the origin of that, or the reason. He couldn’t understand, but it was, indeed, some sort of universal truth for him. Chan hated him. Yes, maybe ‘hate’ was a very strong word, but he certainly, for sure, did not like him at all. Or he actually hated him, and Jisung’s mind was only trying to mascarade it, to get that pressure of his shoulders for once. 

It could have something to do with him getting into his team; an already existing duo. It was like being a new kid in a classroom where everyone knew each other for the past 10 years. He could blame that situation, but when other members were added and his relationship with Chan couldn’t seem to be heading towards a good outcome, that option was immediately discarded. 

 

The arguments seemed endless. Hours and hours of practice had to include at least 15-min-break for them to shout their lungs out at each other, over the most basic little things; not moving his leg on a perfect 45 degree angle, losing the beat here and there, forgetting one lyric here, forgetting one step there. Everything added up for the grand explosion of rage Chan would let out on Jisung, on those occasions. And Jisung just couldn’t let all of that slide. He tried to be accepting, as he was advised; he tried to be patient, but he couldn’t accept all of that unfair treatment, and unreasonable dislike.

 

They were all nervous for the upcoming debut, Woojin would try to say, seeking for some peace. They were all tired and stressed. And it was all truth. Pressure, and endless sleepless nights were their best friends, they were used to it. Jisung learned to welcome them, instead of wanting to fight them; part of that were also caused by Chan, who would make sure to leave some ironic comment on every complaint Jisung would have about anything. 

 

That night seemed worse than other, for some reason. Maybe, like Woojin have said, the urge of the upcoming comeback had made Chan get overstressed about smaller details. Jisung felt more than exhausted; being there for the whole day finishing writing and composing, making sure everything felt perfect to avoid more problems, the night practice seemed heavier on his body. 

Even though his face and his body would tell, he couldn’t seem to stop; there was no way out of it. They were surely under pressure, and he had taken up a lot of things to get where he was, he had to push forward, to keep on. Jisung repeated that on his mind, seeking for strength on his own mind, wishing for more breaks than they could get during the dance rehearsals. 

‘Jisung!’ Chan started, once again. Jisung took a deep breath, dealing with his own frustration. ‘I’ve told you 10 times before that you’re doing this section wrong! Why can’t you just fix it?’ 

‘I’m trying..’ 

‘Then try harder!’ Chan said, clearly getting angrier for the undesired pause on the choreography practice. Jisung saw Chan trying to remain calm, repeating his own gesture from earlier, taking a deep breath. ‘We have to make it right, ok?’ 

‘I’m sorry, hyung. As I said, I’m really trying.’ Chan chose to ignore that, clearly. Jisung could feel the members getting ready for another round of fighting that luckily didn’t happen. 

He tried to concentrate harder, he tried to wake himself up and focus on what he had to do to make his moves beyond perfect. And yet, he just couldn’t seem to get it on that night. His eyes heavier than usual, his body weaker than he expected, his mind screaming for rest. ‘You can do it, Jisung, you have to. You’ll prove yourself, you’ll be good.’ he told himself, over and over, inside his head, as the music started to play again. 

 

It took Chan two more interruptions to get furious. Jisung could see on his eyes, as the leader looked at him through the mirror. 

‘What’s happening with you today? Been playing all night again, so you can’t focus?’ Chan shot, not even turning around to face Jisung. 

‘I’m just tired. I wasn’t playing or anything, I’ve been here-’ Jisung didn’t complete his sentence, as Chan made his way towards him, standing up close to the younger boy.

‘Do you know how tired I am? Do you know how much work I still got to do today? Do you think I know what is to sleep for the last 2 weeks?’ Jisung knew he wasn’t lying, but they were all trying their best to succeed. And the fact that this was the type of treatment he had, exclusively him, couldn’t sit on his mind, couldn’t let him stay calm and just accept. 

‘Do you think I’m not allowed to be tired? Well, I am! And although you cannot see it, or admit it, I’m also working hard, really, really hard for us, Chan’ That sounded better on Jisung’s mind then it seemed on reality; like a younger child stubborn cry. 

‘Hey, hey, let’s calm down.’ Woojin got in between them, trying to avoid whatever that would lead to. ‘Chan, we’re all tired. It’s late, let’s just finish now and head back to the dorms. Just clear your head and we’ll be back tomorrow, right?’ 

Chan didn’t take his eyes out of Jisung’s, who were physically trying to maintain his fake bad boy posture, who was ready to fight his leader right there when he wasn’t, and he didn’t want to. ‘You guys can go. I need to finish my work on the studio.’ that last sentence carried a new meaning as he reinforced that, focusing on Jisung’s attitude.

Movements were heard again on the previous dead silent room. The fact that everyone had stopped and concentrated on Jisung and Chan’s little conquest on who was suffering more had passed almost unnoticed for Jisung himself; being too caught up in the moment. As he started to move once again, feeling his muscles scream in pain, Jisung felt Chan grabbing his arm, softly.

‘You can stay and repeat the choreography until you get it correctly for once.’ His words not following his soft touch. Jisung just stared back and watched as Chan made his way to the corridor, to his own little studio room. He could also feel the heavy eyes of the other members, showing some sort of sympathy for his situation. 

 

He took a deep breath for the 89082709th time on that evening, trying to collect his own tiredness and swallow it along with the water on the bottle on his hand. His legs moving slower, his arms pending on his sides as he moved to the sound equipment and restarted the song. The first notes already seeming like a nightmare on Jisung’s ears. 

Repeat. And repeat. And repeat. His puffy breath leaving his body, trying to cool his body and mind down. His sweat had met his frustrated tears, and he wasn’t carrying anymore about how wet he seemed. Those cursed notes restarted on his ears as he returned to his position, almost like a traumatized being. He just wanted to go home and let it all come out, all the sadness and desperation he was feeling at that moment.   
He felt it. He felt as his moves seemed to become heavier, his vision blurred and the music muffled, choosing to keep going until he felt Chan would be satisfied. And that was all he remembered thinking before everything turned into a dark ocean of nothing. He could still feel the pain stinging on his muscles, on his head, on his heart. He just couldn’t understand what was happening. 

 

The next thing he could remember feeling was a delicate touch on his hand. But his body wasn't that grumpy anymore. Opening his eyes to meet an unknown room, on a dimmed light, seemed to wake up his senses to the maximum on a second. The rapid movement, however, was not really appreciated by his head, which hurt like a direct punch. It also scared the comforting delicate touch he felt previously. 

Looking to his side, he saw the person he least expected to see with him. Chan. 

‘How are you feeling?’ Jisung sensed pure worry on his voice, his eyes red and his cheeks wet, probably from crying. Crying for what? ‘Are you hurt? Are you dizzy?’ 

‘I- Yeah, I’m kinda dizzy and.. My head’s hurting.. A lot.’ Jisung couldn’t get rid of his almost scared reaction to the scene in front of him. ‘Where are we? And why are you here?’ 

‘We’re at the hospital. You’ve fainted; I found you on the practice room and I’ve taken you here. God, I was so scared.. Are you really fine?’ Jisung could see the tears forming again on Chan’s deep eyes. 

‘I-I’m..’ he had fainted? ‘I’ve fainted?’ The information being processed just then; he seemed too focused trying to understand why Chan was like that. To see him crying made him even more sad and frustrated than before, somehow. 

‘Yes. The doctor said it was from.. Overwork.’ Chan lowered his head, taking a deep breath, something Jisung was really familiar with. ‘So, I’ll need you to rest, for the rest of the week. And I’ll take you back here next monday to get some vitamins.’ Jisung tried not to laugh nervously by hearing that. If someone said Chan would be doing all that for him, he would believe in a prank or something. 

‘And why are you here?’ he chose to ignore Chan’s concerned speech, since it seemed delusional of him to believe in that. ‘We’re not really.. In good terms.. Always.. Ever, to be honest.’ 

Chan’s teary eyes looked back at Jisung, calmly. ‘Why wouldn’t I?’ 

‘Because you hate me. I know that. You don’t need to pretend you don’t, I’m getting used to it.’ 

‘I don’t hate you, Ji.’ 

‘Oh yeah, sure. So you just like treating me badly just for fun?’ His headache increasing from thinking about arguing again and again and again and again. That was the most tiring thing for Jisung. Being hurt, being treated unfairly, trying to fight and just lose it because it was a settled defeat from the beginning. He couldn’t anymore.

‘I’m far from hating you, believe me.’ Chan said, reaching again from Jisung’s hand with that delicate touch he got comfortable with before. ‘I just-’ The boy’s tears breaking from his eyes, as it seemed to be so hard to just face the reality. ‘I’ve been here, training, for a lot of time, you know? I’ve seen a lot, I’ve tried and tried again, and again, and I know how cruel everything can be in our world.’ 

Jisung felt the boy’s hand start to shake lightly. He, really, was not expecting to see his leader on that situation right in front of him, ever. 

‘I know it all and.. I just don’t want you to go through it all. You’re so pure, and you care so much about reactions and outcomes of your performances that.. I just- I don’t want you to be hurt by anyone, ever in your life.’ 

‘I-I don’t.. I am hurt.’ Jisung said that, feeling his own tears break, tears he didn’t even know was there. He felt Chan’s grip tightening on his hand, seeking for comfort. ‘I am hurt by your words, and your actions, and the way you seem to only see me as something to push us behind. And I don’t want to be that. And I don’t want you to be hurt, Chan. I love you, really, even if you seem to despise me.’ 

‘I am stupid. I know.’ Chan sobbed, trying to get rid of the ocean on his cheeks with the back of his free hand, as he lifted his head to look again into Jisung’s, now also, teary eyes. ‘I hurt you, and I made you overwork yourself because I was trying to protect you from everything else, because I care so much for you. I am very sorry for this, Ji. Really, from the bottom of my heart.’ 

Jisung couldn’t find words to respond anything anymore. He felt as the huge weight that had been placed on his heart had finally been removed, his breath that was stuck in his throat could now leave his chest. 

‘I promise you I’ll never hurt you like this again, ok?’ Chan continued, showing him a friendly, teary smile. 

‘Ok, hyung. I trust you won’t.’ 

‘And we’ll be happy. I know we will, right? Because we got each other. Always.’ With this last sentence came, Chan stood his free hand out, showing Jisung his pinky shaky finger, on a promise proposal for Jisung.

‘We’ve got each other. Always.’ How could he even say no to Chan? Jisung enlaced his finger with the older boy’s, throwing all his heart there for him to see it, knowing that he would keep their promise. He would be happy, indeed, as long as they were together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!   
> So, what did you think? Did you like it? Tell me!   
> Please, leave comments, suggestions or anything you want! \o 
> 
> If you wish to request me anything, or just chat about kpop, feel free to leave it here on the comments or hit my dm on twitter @mhaosmullet!   
> Here: https://twitter.com/mhaosmullet 
> 
> See ya!


End file.
